Eren Yaeger (Attack On Titan)
Eren Yaeger is a Titan Shifter and one of the anchors of the highly damaged Attack on Titan loop. Appearance Eren is a brown haired human male of average height, generally seen in the uniform of his world's military. Eren possesses the ability to take the form of a Titan, a 15 meter tall humanoid monster with elf like ears. History Due to damage to his reality preventing the Admins for having a strong read on who would survive long enough to anchor the reality, the Admins made several Nebulous Anchors (three people acting as one anchor for a damaged reality, in which one will later become a full anchor) for the Attack on Titan loop; Eren, Armin and Mikasa. They were also sent through several fused loops first, among them being the Code Geass, One Piece and Marvel realities (Cinematic Variant) before being sent back to loop in their home reality to loop regularly, now being strong enough to ensure they wouldn't be constantly devoured. Eren was involved in a conflict known as the Death Note War at one point. Abilities Peak Human Conditioning: Eren in the baseline was a well trained and high ranked rookie soldier, managing to graduate 5th in his class through sheer determination despite not having the same raw talent as his sister Mikasa. Swordsmanship: Eren is competent with using swords, though not to the same degree as Mikasa. Titan Form: With the right mindset and some of his blood, Eren is able to transform into his Titan Form. This form grants him immense strength, endurance, regenerative abilties and in general makes him a killing machine. : Compact Titan Form: Eren later showed the abiity to use a smaller version of his titan form in case of being in a smaller space, like inside Hogwarts. : Armored Titan Form: Following the events beneath the Reiss family chapel, Eren gained the ability to form an Armored Titan, similar to Reiner's Titan form. 'The Coordinate': A mysterious ability the damaged Attack on Titan reality has yet to fully reveal the details of, the Coordinate allows Eren to control regular Titans. The triggering mechanism remains unknown to himself, despite regular attempts to utilize the ability beyond the 58th expedition. Relations Eren is a member of The Heavies, a group within the Attack on Titan loop that strives to protect other loopers from the Titans. Mikasa Ackerman: His adopted sister, Eren is quite close to her (Though not to the same somewhat disturbing manner she is to him). The loop he could not find the 'real her' in a mass of her was seen to visible upset him. Armin Arlert: Eren's best friend and the strategist to his raw force. Hannes: The first regular looper known to appear in their reality, Eren is friendly with him and was glad to see him wake up. Jean Kirstein: Eren respects Jean, though is not above insulting the second looper of Attack on Titan. Sasha Braus: Eren's feelings towards Sasha is platonic, as he shares her understanding of the importance of nutrition, and he enjoys her humor. Connie Springer: Eren and Connie do not interact much, but it is noteworthy that when Connie did first awaken and tried to shanghai the Titan Shifters into saving Ragako village, Eren opted to drink alcohol to restrain his anger. Zoe Hange: Eren and Hanji share a strong vocation in biological studies and their studies of the Titans, and subsequently have a strong bond of friendship. Batman: Eren dislikes Batman for his no-kill philosophy. Likewise, Batman sees Eren as a short sighted murderer. Dolores Umbridge: Eren greatly dislikes the 5th year DADA 'teacher'. Category:Anchor Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Attack on Titan